


Not Talking to My Boyfriend Prank!

by MeltedIceAngel



Series: Jaemin's Prank Time [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But a funny one, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, They make up in the end, YouTube, Youtube AU, chenle is a bad influence, guilty jaemin, jaemin just wants to kiss renjun, jaemin loves renjun, renjun loves jaemin, worried Renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel
Summary: Hey,” Renjun greeted simply, walking right past Jaemin and into the kitchen. A typical greeting after the elder’s long day, but instead of hopping up to smother the other in unwanted kisses, Jaemin stayed sitting.





	Not Talking to My Boyfriend Prank!

**Author's Note:**

> This...is a lot less angsty than my normal style. Most of my stories either involve someone dying or major conflict, so it was both refreshing and a little complicated to write this out. I love reading stories like this, and I randomly got the idea when watching prank videos on a channel I enjoy. I hope it's okay. I'll have to refine my fluff writing for next time!

“Hello, welcome back to Jaemin’s prank time.” Jaemin whispered to the camera hidden behind their living room television. “Today, I’m going to be doing the ‘not talking to my boyfriend’ prank. You get the idea. He’s about to come home so I need to hurry. Enjoy!” He rushed, running to plop himself down on the couch. He smiled and gave the camera a thumbs up as he flicked through a few channels.

Eventually he settled on one and pulled his homework out from the bag down by his feet. If he was going to be waiting, he might as well do some real work in the meantime. He rushed through his math, only pausing long enough to check his phone for messages before restarting again. Five minutes later Jaemin jumped at the sound of a key in their front door.

“He’s here!” He mouthed to the camera, giving a cheeky smile before schooling his expression into a more neutral one. The other man entered audibly with the sound of his keys hitting the glass bowl by the door. Jaemin bit his lip, looking nervously up at the camera. He’d never pranked Renjun before. If anything, Jaemin was worried the man would walk in and ask what the camera was doing behind the tv.

“Hey,” Renjun greeted simply, walking right passed Jaemin and into the kitchen. A typical greeting after the elder’s long day, but instead of hopping up to smother the other in unwanted kisses, Jaemin stayed sitting. He could hear Renjun shifting around to start making the tea he drank every day, and he used the opportunity to pout at the camera. 

He really wanted to kiss his boyfriend hello.

After a few minutes Renjun returned with two cups of tea, one settled down in front of Jaemin and the other going on the end table. He ran off to grab his bag and plopped down next to Jaemin, homework soon piled up on the coffee table in front of him. 

“Drink that. I’ll make something warm for dinner tonight, I can tell you’re stressed.” Renjun said, not looking for Jaemin to respond. His heart clenched at how thoughtful his boyfriend was. He would’ve thrown out the whole idea of pranking him had he not lost that bet with Chenle.

Twenty minutes later and one finished worksheet later, Jaemin looked up at the camera with a fond smile. Renjun had barely looked up from his own work save for the few times he forced Jaemin to take a few drinks of the tea. He’d accepted the drinks if only to save his already painfully chapped lips from burning. 

“Donghyuck spilled coffee on one of my drawings today.” Renjun said once he stapled his finished psychology work and put it in his bag. “He may or may not be dead.” Jaemin wanted to laugh. He had to hold his breath to keep himself from spoiling the whole thing.

The pause was uncomfortable for Jaemin, and even Renjun shifted a little in his seat at the silence. 

“Baby, did something happen?” Renjun asked after the pause became too overwhelming. Jaemin bit his tongue at the worried tone. Renjun was never worried. Jaemin tensed as Renjun scooted over and placed his hand on his arm, just for show, but it was enough for his boyfriend’s face to fall farther. “Oh, Jaemin. I’m here.”

Of course Renjun didn’t ask for Jaemin to talk to him. He didn’t force him to look into his eyes, or put his books down, or even give him a confirmation he was listening. He just gave Jaemin the reassurance that he was there to listen when he was ready. 

God, he loved Renjun.

“I’ll go start on dinner. If you want to talk, come to me. If you don’t, I’ll bring you the food when it’s done.” Renjun said, placing a delicate kiss on Jaemin’s freshly bleached hair. Once Renjun was out of sight, Jaemin fake cried and clutched at his heart. He was physically aching with the love he was being shown despite the whole thing being nothing more than a joke.

Jaemin’s phone started ringing just as Renjun placed rice in the rice cooker, the elder jogging out to grab it. “I can get it, baby. You study.” Renjun said, but Jaemin just ignored him and answered the call. It was Chenle, the little weasel checking up on how his predicament with Renjun was going.

“Chenle, I’m busy.” Jaemin said into the phone, knowing exactly why he called. He knew Renjun would be hovering close by and Chenle had a notoriously loud phone voice. The smaller man would hear everything that was said.

“Still fighting, then?” Chenle asked, and Jaemin could hear the smirk in his voice. Renjun’s breath hitched from behind him, and Jaemin immediately felt guilty. 

“I have homework, Le.” Jaemin tried to say, but Chenle kept going. Unstatiable. 

“I don’t blame you for being upset with him. I don’t see how he could just forget something like that!” Chenle practically yelled into his phone, and before he could say anything Renjun was pulling the phone out of Jaemin’s hand. He didn’t hang it up, but it was obvious he was tempted to do that or ask Chenle to explain himself. 

“What?” Renjun asked instead. “Fighting? Where did he get that idea?” Jaemin bit his lip but didn’t respond. Renjun huffed and pulled the phone up to his ear.

“Jaeminie?” Chenle asked sweetly, having already heard Renjun’s question.

“What are you talking about, Lele?” Renjun asked in Chinese, and Jaemin could hear the fake sigh from Chenle.

“I think you should talk to him,” Chenle responded. Renjun just said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone, his arm falling to his side.

“If you’re going to complain about something I did, would you mind talking to me first?” Renjun didn’t sound upset, but Jaemin could feel the hurt radiating off him. Jaemin fumbled with his pencil before picking it back up to start writing again. 

“Hey, cut it out!” Renjun said, pulling the pencil out of Jaemin’s hand and tossing it onto the couch. “Stop doing this. I know I didn’t forget anything.” When Jaemin still didn’t respond, Renjun pulled his hands up to his head and groaned quietly, turning around to take a deep breath.

Jaemin saw Renjun tense as the shorter man looked up from the floor.

“You’re kidding, right?” Renjun said, taking four big strides to the tv stand. He grabbed the camera quickly and turned it, eyes catching on the red recording light. Jaemin smiled guiltily at him, his puppy dog eyes begging Renjun not to be too upset with him. “You had me so worried!” Renjun yelled with a relieved smile, running over to smack Jaemin upside the head.

“Sorry, I lost a bet.” Jaemin responded, standing up to give Renjun a kiss. The smaller kissed him back, but didn’t allow Jaemin to smother him in open mouthed kisses and hugs like normal.

“Nope, I’m mad. You had me really worried.” Renjun said, pulling away from Jaemin to go start on their dinner. 

“Baby, I’m sorry!” Jaemin whined, grabbing the camera from his boyfriend before the man could chuck it out the window. 

“Turn the camera off and maybe I’ll let you make it up to me.” Renjun winked, turning toward the stove. 

Jaemin smiled mischievously before turning the camera off.  


**Author's Note:**

> Ask me questions: https://curiouscat.qa/gypsyether


End file.
